In my Daughter's eyes
by Midnighstar
Summary: A sweet songfic for Sesshomaru and Rin. Father daughterly! If you like fluff, ya gotta read! Oneshot! R


In my daughter's eyes

A/N: Hehehe, **another** songfic

Disclaimer: Don't own none of it!

Summery: Sesshomaru looks at Rin like a daughter. He thinks of how she affects him in many ways. This is a oneshot!

Sesshomaru heard a scream. Of course it belonged to none other than _his_ Rin. He ran to her aid within seconds. Making sure that nobody caught him, he silently looked her over as he caught her in mid air. From what he gathered, she had seen some flowers that she just had to have up on a very high edge. He knew the rest.

"Thank you Sesshomaru-sama! Your so strong and quick!" Rin praised him.

"Of course he is, silly girl!" Jaken had to ruin the moment.

"Jaken, you go find Rin something to eat, its nearly afternoon."

"But milord…"

"Jaken."

"Yes sire."

And then Jaken was walking away, saying remarks like "Why dose he keep that pest!" However, Jaken didn't know that his lord could hear every last word that he was grumbling. _'Why do I keep her around?'_ he thought to himself. He sat and wondered a little longer until realization donned on him. _'I keep her around, I protect her, and I don't want to fight in front of her… why?' _Then he concluded as soon as he saw Rin look over at him and smiled as she waved. _'Kami knows I probably would be the same cold blooded killer, this child, this human child rescued me from the hatred and coldness in my heart…she has done what others couldn't.'_ He thought solemnly to himself. He then had to suppress a smile that was tugging at his lips. He knew then how much she meant to him.

_In my daughter's eyes, I am a hero _

_I am strong and wise _

_And I know no fear_

_But the truth is plain to see: _

_She was sent to rescue me _

_I see who I wanna be in my daughter's eyes_

Sesshomaru was mad. No he wasn't mad, he was furious. He really didn't think he could handle one more battle with Inuyasha. Not that he was weak or anything, it was just starting to wear him down emotionally. _'What is this! I do not **have** emotions so why am I so exhausted? Its not like I care for that hanyou…' _To many things were going through him that he couldn't identify. Its all that human girl's fault! If she hadn't made his heart into mush, then…then…then he wouldn't start caring for his brother again! However he did feel guilty for he walked away with no scratches and Inuyasha had a gaping hole in his stomach…_ 'He deserved it…he bit my tail.'_ Of course Sesshomaru won the match for he wasn't holding back as much as he usually did. This time when they fought, Sesshomaru was a little disturbed that he had to make Rin go away, so she wouldn't see the horrible things that they did to each other…he was protecting what was his, and he was still holding back.

"The nerve of the despicable Inuyasha!" Jaken screamed.

"Master Jaken, why do you always refer to Inuyasha-sama like that?" Rin asked innocently.

"Because he's a half demon Rin. A lowly half demon."

"But he's still a living being, right?"

"Your point silly girl?"

"You're a living being yet you expect people to respect you."

"I serve under Sesshomaru-sama."

"And lady Kagome serves or is by Inuyasha-sama's side."

"What exactly are you trying to get at bakka!" Jaken was getting inpatient.

"That he is no different from you and me! He lives, he breaths, he feels, he knows pain!"

"…………" Jaken was to shock to say anything back.

Rin thinking that she won the argument skipped off to go make flower crowns for them. In the midst of gathering she noticed Sesshomaru's face and knew he was upset. She skipped towards him with a smile plastered on her face. She kneeled down in front of him. Rin, being the shameless child that she is, stared at her lord. She for some reason could read him when others had such a hard time even wondering if he was even alive in there. She gave him a sad smile and said in a little voice that only Sesshomaru could hear.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru-sama, one day you and Inuyasha-sama will get along…and you two will be known all over the world for how you two stick by each other." She then skipped off to go make the crowns.

Sesshomaru was shocked, that someone so young could be so wise.

_In my daughter's eyes, every one is equal_

_Darkness turns to light_

_And the world is at peace_

_This miracle God gave to me_

_Gives me strength when I am weak_

_I find reason to believe, in my daughter's eyes_

Rin watched the rain from the cave. She had been told to stay there. No matter what, she would never disobey her Sesshomaru-sama. Secretly she really didn't think of him as a lord…she thought of him more as a father. She never really had a father in the village she was in. People told her that once he found out that she was a girl he left her and her mom. So she never really did have that father's love. She for some reason knew, that Sesshomaru would be the perfect person to give that kind of love. Even though he didn't show it, she knew deep inside he was no different from a human. He just was faster, stronger, smarter, and a little less emotionless than a human. Other than that, he was no different. Besides the markings…yeah, that would make him different. But Rin loved different. Look at the party she traveled with, a green toad, a white dog and a two headed dragon…what could be more different than that. She looked up and saw the rain had ended and sighed. For some odd reason she loved the rain. She heard a slight rustling sound coming from her left, looked, and was delighted to see her Sesshomaru-sama.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she screamed in delight.

"Rin, let us be off."

"Yes milord."

Without thinking about what she was doing, she quickly ran up to him and caught his two fingers in her small hands. Sesshomaru tried so hard not to smile…it was really getting hard not to do that around Rin anymore. He was confused, why was it as soon as she touched him his heart filled up with warmth? Not only warmth but he felt that if anyone should try to harm her he would rip them to shreds. What exactly was this little girl stirring within him. _'Its your paternal instincts my son…'_ his father's voice echoed in his head. Sesshomaru knew then that he loved Rin with everything in him. He was her father, she was his daughter, and nothing could ever change it.

_And when she wraps her hand around my finger_

_Oh, it puts a smile in my heart_

_Everything becomes a little clearer _

_I realize what life is all about_

_It's hanging on when your heart has had enough_

_It's giving more when you feel like giving up_

_I've seen the light, its in my daughter's eyes_

Sesshomaru swore that when he looked directly into Rin's eyes that he saw visions of good things happening. Things like him and his brother fighting side by side, the Western lands becoming whole again, his marriage to Kagura…he never knew that when you look at a child you adore so much that that could happen.

A thought had been nagging at the back of his head. What will she do once she grows up? Of course like any other father he wants her to be happy. But will her being happy drive her away from him. What ever happened he never wanted the bond between them to brake. After all, she did make him feel again. Besides there was only one person that would ever be good enough for her…and that was that brat. At such a young age, a brat like Kohaku could take on Inuyasha and probably win if he tried his absolute hardest. He saw how Kohaku looked at Rin and blushed, and how Rin would giggle every time he said something funny. He didn't like it. Not one bit. She was growing up to fast! She's only seven years old! She shouldn't be feeling stuff like that for a long time.

However he couldn't ignore the fact that she would have to in _some_ point in her life grow up and leave the nest. Now she could come right back after the honeymoon, its just she would have to leave the nest for a **little** bit. He wanted her to raise a family, live wealthy, but above all be happy. When his time comes to leave this world, he will make sure that everyone knows how she helped him, how she loved him, how she _healed_ him. He turned his head to see her glaring at Jaken for his comment about something, she then quickly grabbed him by the throat and them slammed him…much how he dose with Inuyasha. He had to hold back a laugh. These past few days he had been teaching her how to defend her self without a weapon…those will come later. She was a true reflection of him, yet she wasn't his biological. The memory came back to when Kagura had been chasing him around saying something about Naraku want Sesshomaru to know about his new plan. While she was talking to him he led her into a human village with Rin and Jaken (and AhUn) trailing behind. Someone commented to them that **they**, as in him and Kagura had a beautiful daughter. They also said that they could tell that she was there's for she had her **mother's **beauty and her **father's **pride. The weirdest thing was neither Kagura nor him protested. He would always be with Rin, that was just a fact.

_In my daughter's eyes, I can see the future_

_A reflection of who I am _

_And what will be_

_Though she'll grow and someday leave_

_Maybe raise a family _

_When I'm gone, I hope you'll _

_How happy she made me _

Sesshomaru watched as she wielded his fang around with much ease. Kagura stood beside him smiling at how there son was giving a fight to the grown up High Priestess, and how her little Rin had grown in such a little time. She looked to see her husband smiling slightly. She nudged him with her elbow.

"Go on…you know you want to…nobody's looking." She said mischievously

Just then, Sesshomaru let out a smile that could only be described as a proud father. He clapped his hands once and they stopped fighting. His son was a little out of breath while Rin was just a little. However, you have to give the kid credit, after all, he was only four. He picked up his son and gave him a quick hug and told him to go wash up. He looked to Rin and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Well done my daughter."

"I only did well, because of you."

_For I'll be there _

_In my daughter's eyes _

A/N: Whatcha think? Please review, I really want to know!


End file.
